Invitation Of The Boy Snatchers
by LoLzEbRa
Summary: Alicia gets accepted to a hot new clique, the Boy Snatchers. Short summary. More inside. -OC Closed!- Sorry for those who wanted to be in the story. Please R&R!
1. Intro

**Massie Block: **Finally is Derrick Harrington's girlfriend! But, with a new clique who call themselves the Boy Snatchers, she might just lose grip on her _boyfriend._

**Alicia Rivera: **Has been asked to be the alpha of the Boy Snatchers, a hot new clique that steals boys from losers. At first, she secretly decides to, but then they go for something dangerous: Derrick Harrington. Will she decide to snitch & ditch, or continue with the plan?

**Kristen Gregory: **Nobody's going after her crush. Wanna know her secret? She doesn't have one! That doesn't mean that she's off the hook, though. She knows a dark secret. A secret so horrible, it could ruin a members ruputation...

**Dylan Marvil: **Hates having two boys to choose from. Luckily for her, the Boy Snatchers are helping with that problem. Soon, Dylan won't have to choose at all.

**Claire Lyons: **Has had enough of the Boy Snatchers! They think that she's a little baby. Time to show them what she's really made of!

**The clique... The only thing harder than getting in, is staying at the top.**


	2. Intro 2

**Okay, I have decided the girls that will be in my story:**

**The Boy Snatchers**

**Beta= Bryanna (Bree) Puckerman BY ALPHAWRITER1**

**Gammas= Marisssa (Rissa) Miles BY SPONGEBOBBERSUNIT**

** & Kaitlyn (Kate) Stern BY KATKAT972**

**Now, the boys aren't that important in the story. They show what kind****of guys the Boy Snatchers can get.**

**Boys:**

**Charles Carter BY SPONGEBOBBERSUNITE****  
**

**Jaden Yarden BY BLINDEV0LUTION**

**Kyle Needham BY KATKAT972**

**Adam Harris BY KADIENEWBERG**

**Congrats 2 the people that got in! I'm not going to do an introduction on them, though. So, I'll update soon. Keep an eye out. Please R&R! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I haven't posted a chapter yet, but I was so busy. Here is the first chapter of Invitation Of The Boy Snatchers! Hope you like!**

BOCD

Soccer Field

Wednesday, March 14th

4:17 P.M

Massie Block sat on the bleachers at BOCD.

"Did you hear about the new lip gloss coming out this summer? I hear that it's going to be ah-mazing!" Alicia Rivera said to the Pretty Committee.

"Shut up." Massie Block said, her eyes focused on the game."I'm trying to watch the game."

"Since when do you care about soccer, Mass?" Kristen Gregory asked.

"Since Derrick's my boyfriend."

"Ughh!" Dylan Marvil rolled her eyes. "That's all you ever talk about! Derrick, Derrick, DERRICK!"

"Whatever. Atleast _have _a boyfriend. Now, hush!" Massie said.

"Who are they?" Kristen pointed at three beauties.

"Those are transfers from Britain. Their dad moved here because of a promotion." Alicia said.

"Wow, Leesh anything else we need to know?" Massie asked sarcastically.

"See those boys over there?" Alicia pointed to three boys.

"You mean the really hot ones?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. They're from Britain too. They're visiting their cousin for three months."

"Are they available?" Dylan asked.

"The one with the golden hair isn't. He's dating Duh-livia. Why do you care anyways? You already have your eyes on two." Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"Doesn't mean can't have anymore." Dylan winked.

"Ew, he just moved here, and he already has a girlfriend? It's Duh- livia, too!" Claire said.

"Whatever. The game is over lets go congratulate them." Kristen said.

**Did you like the chapter? Please review! There will be much more drama in the next few chapters. Hope you liked it! Bye! :-)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Enjoy! Oh, &, please PM me if you have suggestions on the story! I'm kind of having troubles with ideas. Thanks! **

Alicia speed-walked towards table 18. She had some gossip.

"It's about time you came." Massie huffed.

"Sorry. I was to busy trying to find out more info on the girls." Alicia snapped back.

"Okay. So spill." Dylan said.

"The girl's names are Kaitlyn Stern, Marissa Miles, and Bryanna Puckerman. The boy's names are Kyle Needham-"

Claire giggled. "Needham. Like you need-ham. Get it? Need him, need ham?" Claire giggled again.

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued. "Charles Carter, Jaden Yarden, and Adam Harris." Alicia beamed with proud.

Massie stared at her. "That's it? That's all you found out?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, they walked away before I could ask them more-"

"Whatever. Alicia, I am officially putting you in charge of finding out more info. I don' care if you have to pretend to be their friend, just GET MORE INFO. Oh, and don't even _think _about going their clique." Massie threw away her food, and walked out of the cafe, followed by the other girls.

_I'm going to show Massie that she can trust me with anything. Boy Snatchers, make room for a new bestie. _Alicia smirked and went of to find her new friends.

**Okay, so this chapter was short, but the other ones will be longer. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Bye! :-)**


End file.
